In the art of motorized sliding doors, there is a continuing need for improvements in the door support structure, including the so-called the header rail structure which is adapted to support one or more sliding door panels, motor controls and the door operator and motor. Improvements in access to this support structure for adjusting and servicing the controls and the operator mechanism have also been sought. In this regard the lack of ease with which the controls and the motor operator may be installed in and removed from the header has also been a somewhat nettlesome problem.
Still further improvements which have been sought in the art of sliding doors include improvements in a so-called torsion bar assembly which supports the sliding door panel or panels in the situation wherein a panel is of the breakaway type which may be swung open in an emergency.
The desire and need for improvements in sliding doors with regard to the above-noted features, as well as certain other improvements which have been sought, has resulted in the present invention.